


Frozen: Spirit's Oddysey

by danninewdream



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danninewdream/pseuds/danninewdream
Summary: A couple of weeks after the events of Frozen II, Elsa is adapting to her life in the forest along with the Northuldra people and the rest of the spirits. But a question remains in her head, what does it mean to be the fifth spirit? She'll learn she's not only the bridge between nature and mankind, but also a protector of all the spirits of the seven kingdoms.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Frozen: Spirit's Oddysey

"I still can't believe how beautiful the sky is" Honeymaren said. I looked at her, she was amazed. Not a cloud on sight, it was a perfect day, the perfect day to tell her maybe?

"I can't believe how beautiful you- th- the forest is!" I was blushing, I looked at her, she smiled at me. I can't tell her, it's too soon, I'm still adapting, and I got so much more to learn. But again, her smile, her eyes...

"I could do this all the time" She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"This! laying on the leaves, watching the sky, without worrying about anything, just being here, with you" I sure enjoyed her company, but as always, I was afraid. I kept looking into her almond colored eyes, suddenly a strong breeze started lifting the leaves, but I felt something, something was off. the sky darkened and clouds formed out of nowhere, it was a storm.

"Honeymaren, Elsa, come back here!" Yelena called us from the village.

"Wait!" Honeymaren said, "I wanna play in the rain for a little" She stood up from the ground and lifted her arms waiting for the first raindrops. I wasn't sure about it, but I just stayed there, staring at her, she was so... happy. Why couldn't I be like that, I was worried about leaving Anna behind, about not delivering to mother's expectations, and most importantly I was afraid about my feelings.

"Why am I the fifth spirit?" I thought aloud.

"what?" Honeymaren asked.

"Uh- Nothing, I was just talking to myself" I answered. I saw a thunder at the distance, it reminded me of the dark sea and my fight with the Nokk. Then the first raindrops touched my skin, Honeymaren was having fun, but weirdly enough, they were bothering me.

"I think we have to go now; I don't want you to catch a cold" I said, but before I could take her hand, I woke up.

* * *

"Oh, Hi buddy!" It was just Bruni! He wanted to wake me up, he does that every morning and he still manages to surprise me. It was way too bright outside my tent, maybe It was a little late for me to wake up. I just grabbed my coat, put Bruni on my shoulder and looked around, I still can't believe I live in the forest now, with the spirits, the northuldra and, without Anna... My messy hair reminded me of when I used to wake her up, I miss her, and Olaf, and Kristoff, and Sven! But I'm here now, and I know that's the right thing for me to do. I took a deep breath and then stepped outside my tent and inside my new life as the fifth spirit. The nurthuldra were having breakfast already. I saw a spot for me next to Ryder and Honeymaren and sat with them.

"Seems like you had a pretty good rest Elsa" Ryder said "you want some cookies?"

"No thank you, I'm fine" I answered while putting Bruni down. He looked at the cookie Ryder had in hand.

"Yelena it's been looking for you all day" Honeymaren said, "Have you done anything wrong?"

"I hope it's not because of my sleep schedule" I said.

"I've heard her talks can get really awkward, you know, you don't wanna get yelled at by your grandma" Ryder said.

"Yeah like the time she found you bathing in the lake with a reindeer?" Honeymaren said.

"What? that never happened!!" Ryder answered nervously.

"Or the time she discovered you kissing that poor baby reindeer"

"It was just a goodnight kiss, I gotta make sure the baby is alright!" Ryder blushed. Honeymaren giggled, she loved teasing her brother.

Honeymaren grabbed my hand and looked at me "Don't worry Elsa I'm sure it's nothing bad"

"I know, she probably wants to teach me some spirit stuff of something like that" I said.

"It's not just spirit stuff, Elsa" Yelena said from behind me. "It is a matter of nature, and you should already know it" she had a serious and wise tone in her voice, maybe something wrong was going on. 

"Oh- hi Yelena!" Ryder whispered, lowering his hand with the cookie he was eating.

"I know, It's just, I'm not fully awake yet." I answered.

"Come with me now, this is extremely important" Yelena ordered.

"But she hasn't even had breakfast yet!" Honeymaren said.

"That's not a problem right now" She said firmly. Yelena had been my mentor ever since I came back from Ahtohallan, she knows way more about the spirits than I do and she wants me to become the bridge between nature and men. She's been teaching me the Northuldra culture for quite some time now, always one thing at a time without too much pressure, we haven't even addressed the fact I'm the fifth spirit, and there're still so many questions in my head. Maybe we would talk about it today? But why just now? I was confused.

I said goodbye to Maren and Ryder with a look "I'll be back in no time guys, I promise" I stood up and followed Yelena.

Bruni bit Ryder's hand with the cookie and he jumped back. "Bruni! If you wanted some you could just have asked for it" Ryder said angrily "Why are lizards so bad at communication?"

"He's not a lizard, he's a salamander, and I don't think reindeers do better at communicating what they want" Honeymaren answered.

"Well at least I can do voices for them" Ryder said.

"Oh yeah?" Honeymaren looked at him, she took Bruni in her hand and said with a cute voice "Well I think Ryder is a reindeer weirdo."

"I don't find the term reindeer weirdo accurate; I prefer _Reindeerist_ " Ryder said proudly.

Honeymaren stared at him disappointed "Well then, I'm a salamander! a fire salamander if you will" She said with Bruni's voice and Bruni spit a little fire to Ryder's nose. He desperately took a glass of milk and poured it all over his face, Honeymaren laughed at him.

"This is why I prefer reindeers" He said.

* * *

I followed Yelena silently along the way, not a single word was spoken. We walked nearly twenty minutes before we got to our destination, a mural carved in a giant stone, surrounded by enormous trees on top of a hill. I could identify some of the symbols, but there were others that didn’t have a clear marking on them.

"You know what these are Elsa?" Yelena asked me.

"Yes, I see fire, water, air, earth and snow, but these other ones, I don't know what they are..." I answered politely.

"You're correct. I will have to tell you the rest of the story. Just as I thought, your mother didn't have enough time to do so when you were younger" She said calmly.

"My mother? The rest of the story? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The spirits Elsa, and how you became one of them" She said.

"I- I don’t know what to say" I answered with a shy tone. I still couldn't believe I was a gift the spirits gave to my mother, if she knew about it, why did she let father treat me like if I was a monster? Maybe she was scared about how he would react? Maybe she did but he wanted to keep the kingdom safe, to keep Anna safe, and that is why they left without saying anything? All those questions remain in my head, maybe Yelena would have the answers.

"Listen, Elsa, I know the pain of losing your parents is still present inside you up to this day, but It's time to let you know the truth, you can't look back at the pains of the past, I need you to focus" She stated firmly.

"Yes Yelena" I answered. My head was full of thoughts of my parents, the kingdom, my family and the spirits, but I stood firmly and put them aside for just a moment. A freezing breeze passed through my hands, the cold was warming for me.

"The world we know is filled of spirits, nearly anything you can think of it's related or controlled by one of them. Ocean and rivers, water spirit, vast lands and giant mountains, earth spirit, torches and candles, fire spirit, the clouds and the breeze, wind spirit.” She said while showing me the symbols on the mural, then I noticed the mural was a map and the symbols were scattered all around it.

“You probably already knew that, but there are still some things that you might not relate with any of these spirits, like snow or ice, they're made out of water but their behavior is completely different" She grabbed my hand and put it on the mural, I could feel the different symbols, they were tracing a path, to Arendelle?

“As you can see the spirits decided to live here, in Arendelle looking after everything they have created” Yelena continued.

“So, the spirits created Arendelle?” I asked.

“Not only Arendelle, but the world we know” She answered.

“They are nature itself” I added.

“Exactly” She said, letting go of my hand. I looked at the mural closely, I could easily feel the five spirits I have known so far, but the other markings I didn’t understand them.

“And, what about these?” I asked pointing to one of the weird markings in the middle of the Arendelle castle.

“The Nurthuldra have studied the spirits for generations, for now we only know of the existence of five of them, but there’s a chance there are even more” She answered wisely.

“But why don’t we don’t know what the other spirits are?” I asked confused. Weren’t five spirits enough already?

“Because they are related to nature in a different way” Yelena continued “You see, the first four spirits we learned about are elements of nature that we see almost every day” She laid on the ground, staring at the mural. “But then, there’s you”

“Me? But snow is still an element from nature, why am I different?” I asked. Why there is always something going on with me? I just want to be myself, but I can’t, not without everyone telling me I’m supposed to be something else, something I don’t understand.

“Elsa, the fifth spirit it’s not only snow, there’s even more inside you” She placed her had by her side, I sat next to her, the breeze touched my back.

“When king Runeard attacked and trapped the spirits in the forest, they send you with Iduna, so that your spirit could save us, so you could become the fifth spirit” She continued “You saved the Nurthuldra and Arendelle Elsa, you’re not only the snow spirit, you’re the protection spirit” She pointed at my heart.

“Protection...” I said quietly. It was a lot to process. Protection? From what am I meant to protect? Who am I protecting? The most answers I had; the more questions appeared in my head.

“Elsa, look around you, feel the forest, feel the spirits, feel what’s inside you, your family, your feelings. That’s is what you’re protecting” She said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before, its just that… something is happening” She stood from the ground and pointed at the lake at the distance. “The spirits are weakening, its been a couple of weeks since it started, the water spirit isn’t behaving as usual”

“Weakening? But how?” I asked scared.

“It’s fear” She closed her hands and put them close to her chest “We don’t have all of the answers yet, but I want to ask you for help, think about all the things you protect, see if you can feel fear inside them and make sure to heal it.”

“But how can I find it? There’re lots of things that matter to me, my family, the kingdom, the spirits… my friends…” I couldn’t help but think about Honeymaren, was I scared of my feelings for her? “And I’m scared of losing them, what if I’m not enough to find it, what if I’m not the spirit we need? I like to think I’m happy right now, I’ve made the decision to live in the forest, away from everything I know, but this is too much pressure, and I’m afraid” I said, I was extremely nervous and my voice was getting quieter with every word.

“Elsa, you are enough” She took my hands and guided me in front of the mural, I saw the symbol on Arendelle’s castle “The spirits will be there for anything you need, and who know if maybe you’ll come across a new one” She said while looking at me proudly.

“Anna” I gasped. Maybe she was afraid? Or was I afraid of leaving her behind?

“Elsa, the fear will only grow, you need to stop it, do whatever you feel it’s necessary, we’ll be here when you’re back” Yelena said.

“I will find it” I said firmly. I still wasn’t sure about what came next, but I needed to visit Anna, I haven’t known anything about her in a couple weeks, would she be fine? Was there fear in her heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm danni! this story is a concept that came to my mind while thinking for a possible plot for Frozen the series or Frozen III, I want to write a big adventure for these characters we love, but at the same time I'm focusing on their relationships and personal problems, so be prepared for your dose of Elsamaren, Kristanna and Iduna. It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you find it enjoyable and fun!
> 
> And, just so you know, I'm Latino, English is not my main language and even though I've been studying it for 6 years now, I've never written In English before, I'm sorry If you come across any errors, I'm trying my best to deliver a story that everyone In the fandom can understand and that means I have to do a little effort by writing it in English. Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions here or on my twitter: @danninewdream. Thank you for reading!


End file.
